The Eden Project
by Akuroi
Summary: "Tell me," Sakaki tilts his head curiously, "What do you know of parallel dimensions?"


"If you don't mind me asking, General," Annette asked from her seat across his, ignoring the constant light turbulence of their flight, "Why do you suppose you were called back so urgently by Doctor Sakaki?"

Wolf leaned back into the worn and faded seat of the helicopter's bench, chin propped up on his knuckles as he watched the world beyond the window zip by as he wondered on that exact question.

It was out of character for Old Man Sakaki to suddenly call out of the blue and…actually, no. Who was he kidding? Giving vague hints and hiding his true intentions behind that damnable smile of his was actually pretty in line with the old fox's methods. Wolf had known that man for half a decade and there were still times when he just couldn't figure him out.

Still, it was indeed an interesting question to ponder. Sakaki had simply video called him one day whilst he was dealing with a problem in the supply chain in the European branch's satellite bases and had 'suggested' that it would be a good idea to take a vacation, spend some time with his wife, see how his home branch was doing for a while. And if there just so happened to be something of interest to find in his time spent there, then wasn't that a nice coincidence?

Not that he knew what that 'coincidence' was supposed to be. Which annoyed him more than he would like to let on.

"Stop calling me General, Annette." He says to his military assistant with a flat tone, "I keep on telling you to just call me Wolf when we're not in public."

"And I keep on telling you, _General_ , that doing so is a blatant disregard of military conduct. I would never dream of even showing one instance of insubordination to you." Annette smiles a beatific smile as she primly folds her legs in her seat and straightens out her black military skirt. Wolf has to suppress the urge to roll his eyes at her show of civility.

"Never dream, my ass." Wolf bites out as he turns and glares, "You just do it to annoy me."

Tellingly, Annette's smile widens just the tiniest bit. The fact that she does not deny it only further cements Wolf's words as nothing but the truth. Idly, he wonders what happened to the obedient little cadet that used to follow him around, asking for tips on her God Arc. Ah, his cute underclassman was now gone and replaced by a sharp tongued slave driver. How could this have happened?

' _She took you as a role model.'_ A traitorous little voice in the back of his head replied. He huffs and turns back to the window, features turning apathetic once more.

"I don't know why Sakaki called now of all times." He finally answers, "The man is mysterious at the best of times and completely mad at the worst."

Wolf had regularly checked on the status of the Far-East Branch during his time away with his duties as a Commanding General of Cradle. Through the Red Rain crisis, Dr. Rachel Claudius' betrayal, the Tree Spiral and even the miraculous resurrection of one of BLOOD's thought to be deceased operatives, he had kept up to date.

Admittedly, he had been worried sick and nearly gone stir crazy at times, and Annette had to remind him once or twice to trust in his old friends to keep the branch safe and for him to deal with the problems of Cradle's expansion of satellite bases, but he still kept up with the times through official reports and video calls to the residents of the Far-East – because sometimes, it was better to hear it from the source.

But recently, things had seemed to calm down. If Sakaki had called on him mere months ago, he could have hazarded a guess as to why and been on a plane faster than if an angry pack of Dyaus Pita were chasing him. But now, during what was probably the most peaceful time of the Far East Branch's long tenure, none of the reports gave even so much as a clue as to why he could have been called.

And perhaps that was what worried him the most.

"Well," Annette shrugs from her seat, "I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

Wolf hums and nods, watching as the cloud banks part overhead as the helicopter begins its descent. His eyes span across the horizon and the crimson skies that burn with an deep luminescence. Underneath the burning red sunset, he sees the towering building of the Den, standing like an obelisk in the midst of the sprawling lights of the Ghettos surrounding it. Beside it stands the Spiral Tree, grand oaken branches stretching to the skies alongside the Far East Branch.

He feels his lips twitch, can't help the little spike of excitement that weighs in his chest as they approach the bastion of civilization.

"We're home."

 **XxXxX**

Yuki Aino, Commander of BLOOD and seventeen year old girl, knew that there were many untold natural occurrences in the Den. Many of these said occurrences, one had to learn of by experiencing and then paying the possible consequences.

Most of them were largely harmless. An example being that you should never try to talk about Bugarally with Kota unless you were an avid fan because he wouldn't shut up about it if you did. Another one was that the mere utterance of the word 'flat' in a conversation with Erina would earn you a stare as cold and spiteful as a Prithvi Mata's attention. But then there were the very important ones.

For instance, the reason why the cafeteria had to use high grade steel tables was because many of the God Eaters who frequently dined there were very wary of the food if word somehow got around that Dr. Sakaki had messed around with the meal. Yuki realized that this was a well-developed sense of caution, however, given that the first time she had entered, it was to the sight of a food fight.

Not a food fight in the sense that everyone was throwing food around, no. It was to the sight of the FOOD fighting AGAINST those who were trying to have dinner, running amok and spreading chaos. She remembered that moment vividly – a naïve and innocent rational oracle cell enhanced human, walking into a room that had overturned tables shielding vaguely annoyed and exasperated men and women coated with the blood of the fallen pasta infantry, ducking behind cover as their rations threw everything they could get their noodly hands on. She had stared and blinked, trying to make sense of it – her brain seemingly taking a look at what her eyes were reporting and summarily throwing the report back and shouting for her eyes to stop with the jokes.

Thankfully, she had caught a particularly hard meatball to the face that knocked her out and when next she awoke, it was in the infirmary. When Yuki explained the incident to the staff on duty, thinking it was some sort of delusion brought about by some toxic fumes she had inhaled while facing a Sariel or something, the nurse who was working the graveyard shift at the time had stared at her, clasped a hand on her shoulder and then gave her a sorrowful nod, as if Yuki were some sort of war veteran that had seen far too much bloodshed.

She had become twice as thankful for Mutsumi-chan after that incident, especially when she was told that a few years prior, Dr. Sakaki was in charge of the rations rather than only partially responsible.

Another example of such a rule was that when Kanon, for whatever reason brought about by circumstance, was truly angered and provoked to slip into her 'dark side', it was best to run out of the room and put as much distance between you and her as physically possible. When she had learned of that unspoken rule, Yuki had only met Kanon a day before by Haruomi's introductions and she had thought the pink haired woman to be a pleasant, if not a bit shy person to be around. A normal person in a den of insanity, it was a breath of fresh air that Yuki had desperately needed.

She had been forced to revise her opinion the next morning when she had invited Kanon to a simple mission to take out a Kongou that had wandered a bit too close to the anti-aragami fence. The pinkette had agreed and it was with Ciel, Erina and a good deal of optimism – well, she was optimistic, Ciel was taciturn as ever, Erina seemed indifferent and Kanon herself seemed nervous for some reason – that they left to hunt it down.

Before they went however, Erina had talked to the two of them as they were preparing, Kanon having been too busy with her own preparations to notice the three of them form a small group. Erina had warned them that while Kanon was a very nice person and that she was someone they could trust, Kanon also had the most cases of misfire in the entirety of the God Eater Core for a reason.

Ciel and Yuki had been confused at the time but nodded and said that they would be careful not to get hit. Erina had looked frustrated at their dismissal before the youngest female sighed and waved it off, saying something about 'the two of them learning, soon enough'. They had departed after, making way to the nearby ruins the target had last been spotted in and then splitting up to find the Kongou.

Kanon had found it first and had routinely radioed them in. Yuki, who was at the opposite side of the field, had legged it as fast as she could. And when she got there…

Fire. So…much…fire.

Ciel was staying back, normally stoic features watching with barely hidden terrified awe yet unwilling to approach the inferno. Erina was with her, fidgeting and watching Kanon's 'battle' closely, though Yuki noticed that rather than watching the Kongou, the girl was directing much of her wariness at her own comrade. And Kanon…

It was at that moment that Yuki realized that the reason why Kanon had such a high misfire rate wasn't that she was missing with her shots. No, in contrast, the problem was that rather than hitting nothing, it was that Kanon's shots hit **EVERYTHING**.

Buildings were immediately scorched, and the roads lasted a second longer before they too gave in, melted into a bubbling black slag and caught flame, turning into a blaze that seemed to grow with every second the slaughter dragged on. The air expelled out of the Kongou's cannons might as well have been fanning the fires and the Aragami itself seemed almost frantic, desperately trying to escape from the pink haired human turned monster to no avail as the inferno seemed to cut off every path to safety.

And the laugh. Yuki had heard it in her nightmares for weeks. A mad cackle of a woman surrounded in flames, destruction incarnate held in her hands as the beings called god broke under her torrent of reaping. The screams of those she had vanquished echoed in Yuki's ears, like a sonata composed from the pits of Hell itself.

Ciel broke out in a cold sweat every time she saw Kanon for an entire month, and Yuki had developed a sense of alarm that systematically spiked whenever she saw a combination of pink and green suddenly appear in her line of sight. Not that anyone blamed them, not anymore at least. When Gilbert, Romeo and Nana had laughed at her story, thinking it was nothing but a joke, she had taken extra measures to put them all on a mission with the pinkette.

Suffice to say, they stopped laughing after that particular adventure.

But above all that, above all the inane things that were labeled as forbidden subject matters, there was one that everyone in the Den fiercely and fanatically observed.

Be as quiet as possible when near the First Unit officers' quarters.

Yuki hadn't known why it was that the floor was regarded with such caution. She had passed through it a few times, yet nothing seemed out of place. In fact, everything seemed perfectly quaint and indistinguishable from any other hallway. Yet not even Emil was willing to speak above a whisper when in the vicinity. The only exception was one of the actual inhabitants of the rooms, Kota, who would at least converse in an audible tone but even then, while just outside the hallway, was usually shifty eyed, as if fearing that the walls would spit out a Dyaus Pita if he raised his voice even one decibel higher.

When asked about it, Kota had shivered and said it was something of a habit. Something about the previous leader being cranky whenever he was forcefully awoken from his naps. And that really did pique her curiosity.

Yuki had heard about the former First Unit Leader, all…well, mostly good things. He was one of – if not THE very first of the New-Types. He and Yuki were two of the fastest in recorded God Eater history to have been promoted to the ranking of Unit Leader, both of them starting out as mere grunts before becoming the commanding officer of their squads in under two months of recruitment. He had also been one of the key players that had stopped something called the Ark Project three years ago.

When asking any of the other veterans about him, they didn't necessarily say good things about the now Cradle officer but for all of the incidents and sometimes blatant immaturity they remembered from Former First Unit Leader, Wolf Feris, no one denied that he was a soldier that was of the highest possible standard, who rivalled anyone from the Den or BLOOD in terms of sheer combat capability and leadership.

But strangely enough, in the year she had spent in the Den, he had never visited and so, she had never seen him. Soma had told her he was high ranking in Cradle and didn't have much time to get out of the office.

"He's very busy…" Alisa said one afternoon in the break room, "Leader is in charge of establishing satellite bases and making sure they function properly. Most of the time, he has to oversee an operation for expansion or file paperwork for the transport of supplies or settle refugees and help with the division of labor."

Doesn't he miss the people at the Den? This was where his closest comrades were, right?

"He does want to visit. But though Leader may sometimes act whimsical or childish, he has a sense of responsibility as well. Too many people are relying on him. Even now, there's around two thousand personnel under his direct command."

And Yuki, as the leader of BLOOD herself, understood that much. A commander had to look out for their troops. Still, though…

What kind of person was Wolf Feris, face-to-face?

She couldn't help but think that question over and over with every time she was told of his exploits – some of them good, some of them bad, and a lot of them asinine. And one day, when she couldn't have expected anything to happen, Kota burst into the lounge with all the force of a sledgehammer bursting through a wall. The redhead looked ragged, as if he had ran an entire ten miles in a full sprint. His bandanna was skewed and sweat made his shirt cling to his streamlined frame. Still, there was no mistaking the absolute glee in his eyes – not with the way his wide grin threatened to split his face as he shouted two words to the world at large.

"Wolf's back!"

 **XxXxX**

Stepping out of the helicopter and into the frigid night, Wolf pressed over the wrinkles on his white gold-laced coat. He wiped his shoulders with his leather glove covered hands with an almost systematic neatness, straightening as he surveyed the surrounding area. His boots crunched on the gravel as he breathed in the familiar air and approached the edge of the overhanging landing zone. He looked over the edge of the helipad as the lights of the Ghettos below burned liked a thousand grounded fireflies. His eyes scrape across the rows of homes and buildings, habitually trying to remember and point out places and landmarks he could remember from his time spent living in those very streets.

Behind him, he can hear Annette shouting orders at the personnel as they began to unload their cargo. Engineers and maintenance crew members began to scurry around, checking the mechanisms of the helicopter and the equipment carried inside. The controlled chaos of arriving back in the Den reminded him of days past, and if he closes his eyes, it is almost as if he was back to the night after his first mission, covered in blood, dirt and grime but alive with the knowledge that he had _survived_ , regardless.

He does not continue with his sentimental thoughts, however, as oracle enhanced ears hear the calm approach of heavy footsteps. Wolf opens his eyes, smiles at the familiar face that greets him with a jaunty two fingered salute.

"Well, if it isn't the golden boy himself." A silver haired girl greets him with a carefree grin, and he can't help but think that though she is older, Licca is definitely still the same tomboy he knew – from the grease that stained parts of her pale skin, to the heavy gloves she seemed to always wear on duty.

"Long time, no see, Wolfy." His old friend continues, but then sees the emblem patched onto his sleeve and smirks mischievously, "Oh, sorry, sir. You got promoted, right? Do you prefer General Wolfy now?"

Wolf's pale blue eyes roll exasperatedly in their sockets.

"Don't force yourself." He replies with a flat look. He does not hold the stare for very long though, unable to hide the smile that breaks out once more as Licca gives him a good natured punch to the shoulder.

"It's good to see you again, Licca." He says with a chuckle.

"You remembered me!" The Head Engineer grins wider, "I'm touched. And here I thought you might have turned into one of those stuck up overpaid office workers now that you have your fancy new rank."

"I'm sure even if I turned into an 'overpaid office worker', I'd still remember you. If anything else, you'll always be 'that one girl that actually likes that Iced Curry in a can crap'."

"Haven't lost the snark either, huh?" She rolls her eyes, "What's your sister up to?"

"Managing the rebuilding at the Himalayan Branch. It's her first time overseeing an entire operation. Looked pretty excited."

"No kidding?" Licca responds with controlled surprise, "Saya's getting put in a position of power as well? What is the world coming to?"

"That's exactly what I said."

They exchange knowing grins. Licca hums thoughtfully as they just as quickly return to staring over the horizon.

"Man, it's already been a year since you were promoted to Brigadier General, huh? So much happened. Ah, I've got so much I wanna tell you about – stuff I wanted to tell you about face-to-face. Where does the time go?"

"A year, huh…" He repeats melancholically, runs a gloved hand across his messy head of blond hair, pushing aside his bangs with an exasperated grunt, "It feels longer than that. I guess this means I'm getting old, huh? Won't be long before I need a wheelchair to move and a tube to piss through."

Licca laughs, "We're almost the same age so for both of our sakes, I hope that joke stays a joke for the foreseeable future." She gives him a sideway glance, "Speaking of getting older, have you gotten taller or did your hair magically get spikier than it already was?"

"Maybe you've just gotten smaller."

"Funny, you smartass." Licca punches him on the arm again, "Really though, how've you been?"

"As well as can be. Though now that I've been put higher on the chain of command, I have a new respect for Johannes." He mutters with an exasperation born deep within his soul. One hand reaches up the rub his forehead, as if trying to wave away an oncoming headache, "With all the effort I've had to put in making sure some of my minions don't go dying because of their stupidity, I can almost feel the gray hairs popping up. The fact that Schicksal kept it up for years – especially with the fact that he had to deal with our branch's own special brand of crazy – and didn't even have a disheveled strand of hair on his head to show for it is impressive."

"How the tables have turned, eh?" Licca airily comments.

"Ugh. When you put it like that, you almost make me feel sorry for that one time I hid rotten eggs underneath Lindow's floor."

"Liar." Licca accuses with a sly grin, "I know you're still laughing inside."

"I said _almost_." Wolf smirked.

For a while, they continued talking and laughing quietly as they watched the falling night. Licca told him of little events that he had missed – small things that were inconsequential but memorable. Wolf told his own stories, of his occasional skirmishes, dealing with the bureaucracy that came with becoming a General and dumb incidents that he remembered whilst commanding his men.

It had never occurred to Wolf until now just how much he had actually missed this place – buried underneath all the schedules, deadlines and the occasional extermination of Aragami, he had almost forgotten just how much he had longed for their presence in his life. The Den had been a family to him – dysfunctional and prone to random bouts of asinine craziness, but a family nonetheless. Talking with Licca, hearing her voice without the static of a video call, knowing that she was right beside him rather than thousands of miles away. It was something that seemed to take the wear of being a veteran God Eater away. Maybe he really was getting old – sentimentality was a part of that entire business, wasn't it?

But eventually, the time for fun passes.

"I don't suppose you came here just for a pleasant visit?" Licca finally asks after a brief lapse of comfortable silence.

Wolf smiles apologetically, "No. I have business with Old Man Sakaki, and you know how vague he can be." He sighs, straightens the cuffs of his sleeves, "I ought to go meet him now, actually. You think he's in his office?"

"Laboratory." Licca instead answers, "He's been shut up in there for the past week. If it weren't for him occasionally passing orders and missions through the operators, I would've thought he got trapped in there."

Licca shakes her head in wonder at the acting Director's quirks though Wolf knows she has long since stopped being bothered by it.

"Any idea why?" Wolf raises an eyebrow.

"Beats me." Licca shrugs, "I think it might have something to do with the Intelligence Center. I've heard some people saw Director Feldman go in there once or twice."

"Isaac Feldman? The Director of the Intelligence Center? I thought he was supposed to leave a week ago. Why would…?" Wolf trails off then shakes his head, "No, nevermind. I'll get answers on my own. Thanks, Licca."

"Mmhmm," The Head Engineer nods, waves him off with a smile, "No problem. Now go get the boring stuff over with. After that, we can head to the lounge for a drink."

Wolf smiles, walks away and tosses a wave behind him as he heads towards the lift.

"Sounds like a plan."

 **XxXxX**

Dr. Sakaki's personal laboratory had changed little over the years. The books lined extravagantly large shelves that reached until the ceiling, yet was unable to contain all the pieces of literature the Good Doctor had collected over the years of his service at the Far-East Branch. The sheer quantity of the volumes of knowledge were overflowing to the point that the excess was stacked high like cards in a deck and shoved into corners, literal towers of literary works that looked far too unstable. Paperwork was strewn messily across the floor, subject matters ranging from mission reports to supply chains to health check ups all mixed into a messy pile of bureaucracy. On every other flat surface, a coffee mug rested, gathering dust and forgotten now that it was empty of caffeine. It was chaotic to even look at, much less live in, but Wolf knew Sakaki well enough to know that it was a sort of chaos he controlled. Wolf could spout out a random title of an academic paper and if Sakaki had it, he could remember exactly where he put it – which pile or stack or shelf or cabinet he put it in, regardless of how long ago he touched it last.

Idly, he thinks that at the very least, in this hectic life, he could count on the Old Man to always be a slob when it came to organizing.

"Ah, Wolf!" Sakaki looks up from his work and cheerfully greets the General as he enters the lab, the Good Doctor sitting behind a desk flooded with the data from three different computer screens, and in the process of typing away at a keyboard. Wolf steps carefully over a messy pile of books and papers left lying over the carpet floor as the door behind him slid shut, "I heard your transport arrived just a few minutes ago. Have you decided to take my advice on a vacation?"

In response, Wolf raises an eyebrow.

"…you might as well just tell me what it is that you want right now, doc." He huffs with half-eyed exasperation, "I flew for ten hours and my ass is sore as hell from the turbulence. Not to mention all the paperwork I had to sign and file for military leave, finding a decent replacement for the three month long operation that I was in the middle of cleaning up and the bloody jet lag that comes with flying all the way from Europe. I had to call in a lot of favors just to get here and I'm cranky enough as it is."

He sighs, turns to a nearby couch and practically throws himself back on the padded seats with a relieved sigh, "So lay it on me. What is it this time? Nova coming back? Another scientist gone crazy? Some other world ending phenomenon?"

There is a moment of silence, Wolf staring back at Sakaki's close eyed smile with the only hint of the blond's annoyance showing in the miniscule furrow of his brow.

Eventually, Sakaki pushes up his glasses and chuckles, "I see you've changed very little over the year, Wolf."

"Bite me." The blond deadpans in return.

The small quirk in the corner of Sakaki's lip gives away his amusement at Wolf's response.

"Nevertheless, I understand your impatience. Let's not waste any more time." The Doctor's smile disappears behind intersecting fingers. He leans forward, in a manner that reminded Wolf of Johannes a bit more than he was comfortable with, before speaking once more, "Now then, to get to the point. Do you remember the original purpose of the Aegis Project?"

Wolf frowns, confused at this line of questioning, "To house all of humanity. Keep 'em safe from the Aragami under one giant roof."

"Precisely. What if I told you that we could achieve something to that effect?"

"I'd say you're crazy." Wolf responds with blatant honesty, "The chances of us getting a green light on another Aegis Project is nearly nonexistent. To begin with, the logistical nightmare of even finding another place to put it in is a challenge enough. We can't fix the old Aegis – not now when it's already overrun with Aragami. We can't build it on land since that makes it too vulnerable to majority of Aragami attacks. The off-shore islands are the only viable places to build it in but the ones big enough to hold a facility the size of Aegis are either too far away to set up a supply line or too infested."

He sighs and scratches at his head, mind whirling with all the problems such an operation would face.

"Even if we do find somewhere to put it – and that's a really big if – we'd still need approval. And can you imagine getting the higher ups to agree with building a second Aegis when they still remember what it turned into the last time? Maybe when hell freezes over."

"Excellent points," Sakaki nods approvingly, "But what if I told you that it was already...built, in a way?"

Wolf stops, stares uncomprehendingly at the Doctor.

"What?"

"What if," Sakaki repeats calmly, "I told you that there is a place that is capable of taking in all of the population of humanity and that the only problem we would have to face is the logistics of transporting all remaining survivors over?"

"I…" Wolf frowns, eyebrows furrowing as he tries to imagine the possibilities, "I would need to know where it is – the climate, the surrounding geography, everything that could hinder deployment of supplies and manpower. How big is its landmass? Is it near any tectonic plates? It needs to be somewhat secure for the initial landing as well. Forming a Forward Operating Base will be critical to establishing a good front of expansion but it might depend on tidal conditions - "

Sakaki interrupts him again before he can list off any more conditions, "And if I told you that the doorway is right outside the Far-East Branch?"

"Right outside…" Wolf trails off, blinks as comprehension dawns on him, and then his features morph into disbelief, "You want to build a second Aegis in the Spiral Tree?"

Sakaki chuckles and shakes his head, "Certainly not. The Spiral Tree itself doesn't have the space required to house all of humanity nor even the equipment required to maintain the population. Logistically, it is nowhere close to sufficient. However…"

And here, Sakaki pulls out a stained manila folder from his desk and lays it out in front of him. All pretenses of amusement have vanished from his features, leaving an all too neutral stare to convince Wolf of his seriousness.

"What lies beyond the Spiral Tree…now, that's a different matter entirely."

The General growls, stands to his feet and quickly steps up to the desk to swipe up the folder. He hurriedly turns the cover and eyes the title with an impatient glare. There, right at the center, three words stare back at him.

 **THE EDEN PROJECT**

"Tell me," Sakaki tilts his head curiously, "What do you know of parallel dimensions?"

 **XxXxX**

 **Okay, so...the entire manga of Shingeki no Kyojin kinda threw me through a loop and with it, most of the plans I had for the future of 'Reflections'. I tried to do a lot of revisions for the plot but...it just...fell apart. Couldn't work with it anymore. If I tried, it would mean disregarding something like forty chapters worth of development in SnK universe. I'm not gonna spoil it for those who don't read the manga but suffice to say, there are some twists there that I did not see coming.**

 **Plus, over the years that I've been practicing my writing, I came to the conclusion that the original quality of Reflections was just...not acceptable to me. I wasn't satisfied with it. So I decided to just make a new one rather than try to beat its corpse back to life. Hence, this little start.**

 **Now, I don't really have a schedule worked out for updating my stories. However, I have made a commitment to write for at least two hours a day. I really am sorry that I never updated for like half a decade but things were pretty wild for while. Like so many others before me, I was caught in the tidal wave of college life and didn't really have the energy to spare on writing. But these are just excuses and at the end of the day, I ended up disappointing a lot of people. I'll try to do better now that I have a firm control of my life schedule.**

 **Anyway, this chapter focuses mostly on Wolf's POV. This is set a little after the events of GE2RB and the story will alternate between the perspective of Wolf Feris - the former First Unit Leader from the first game - and Yuki Aino - the commander of BLOOD. Nothing against Lenka, but I'm not even sure if he's gonna survive the anime.**

 **Don't expect this story to be fast and blood-pumping all the time. Politics and intrigue will be much more important here than the original story - as a small effect of SnK's own plot reveals. That doesn't mean you won't see God Eaters pulp Titans like fruit pressed into a blender eventually but there will be a build up to it. Hopefully, that will make it worth the wait.**

 **Thanks for reading. Until next time.**


End file.
